secretworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Assembly
Removed from Secret World Legends, along with any missions whose steps involved crafting anything. Crafting in The Secret World consists of placing materials in a correct pattern. Usually you also need a crafting toolkit to get the process to work. This is called '''assembly'. You can also go the other way and break down an item into its base components. This is called disassembly. Everybody can do this since there is no skill or character restriction. However, there are restrictions on which items can be assembled and combined, and which items can be disassembled. The crafting window Assembling The default key to bring up the crafting window is . By doing so you will then get a window looking like the image on the right. Warning: sometimes pressing y will open upgrade panel instead if this happens try sending a petition The 5 x 4 grid named "Parts" is where you place the crafting materials in a correct pattern. If your materials are placed in a correct pattern then the "Tool" box might light up. If it does, then you need to add a specific toolkit. If the pattern is correct, and a toolkit is not needed, or a correct one is added, then the "Item" box will show an icon representing the final result, the quantity and its properties. You can then press to make that item. You can also use the Assembly window to upgrade an item. Just put the item and the glyph that you want to combine in the window and press . Disassembling If you want to break an item down into its core materials, or disassembling, you do that in the same window, by pressing . With all the fields empty you can add the item you want disassembled into the "Item" box. The "Parts" box of the window will then show the components you will get by disassembling that item. However, more importantly, is that you get to see the pattern needed to make, or assemble, a similar type of item. In the image shown the corresponding pattern will make wrist talismans. Its stats however depends on the materials and toolkit used in the process. If you decide you want to disassemble the item you press , and the materials shown in the "Parts" box will be placed into your inventory. If an item has a glyph or signet attached to it you can not get that glyph or signet back. Nor the base item in a usable form. You can however replace the attached glyph or signet by doing an assembly process. Crafting materials All crafting materials, with a few rare exceptions, are drops from monsters in the game world. They can not be bought from merchants. They can however be bought from other players through the Auction House in London. There are five different material qualities, from lowest to highest: Base, Imperfect, Normal (or no prefix), Sacred, and Pure. Higher level monsters will drop higher Quality Level (QL) items and higher quality crafting materials. You can also convert lower quality crafting materials to a higher material at the rate 5 to 1. You do this by placing at least 5 materials in the "Parts" box of the crafting window and press . You will in other words need to convert 625 Base materials to get 1 Pure material. If you somehow should want a lower quality material you can convert this at a rate 1 to 4. You do this by placing the material in the "Item" box of the crafting window and press . When disassembling an item the Quality Level of the item will determine the material quality in the following way: Pure quality materials can not be obtained through disassembling items. List of available materials Toolkits There are also crafting toolkits that you usually need in the crafting process. They have a Quality Level (QL) in the same way as items. As a general rule, but with exceptions, a toolkit with a specific QL can usually only be used for one specific quality of materials. As a general rule, Toolkits, like items, also have a rarity level marked by the icon's border colour. In the end, it is the Quality Level and rarity of the toolkit that determines the Quality Level and rarity of the created item. List of available toolkits Crafting patterns When placing materials in a pattern all the material components must be of the same quality. That is, either you use all Imperfect materials, or all Normal, all Sacred or all Pure quality materials. Even if you have a correct pattern it will not work if you for example mix Imperfect and Pure materials. In the crafting window (and anywhere else), to split a stack of materials you can hold down + left mouse-click or hold the left button and right click. However, you don't need to place exactly 1-stack items in the pattern. Your whole stack of materials will not disappear if you use a bigger stack. Weapons All weapons are made with metal as material. Talismans Talismans can be made with either fire , water or dust . All materials used must be of the same type. A talisman made with fire will generally have relatively high attack rating, but average health (DPS). A talisman made with water will have the opposite; relatively high health, but average attack rating (Tank). A talisman made with dust will have average health, but will improve healing stats (Healer). Glyphs Glyphs are made with runes. You can not mix defensive and offensive runes in the same pattern, and you can have at most two different runes in the same pattern. The actual placement of each rune in the grid does not matter as long as they form the diamond looking shape. * 4 runes of the same type will give a "substantial increase" in the rune's stat. * 3 runes of one type and 1 other rune will give a "major increase" in one stat and "minor increase" in the other stat. * 2 runes of one type and 2 runes of another type will give a "moderate increase" in both stats. Defensive glyphs Offensive glyphs Gadgets Gadgets are activated items (on right-click) that give you a limited time effect. They have unlimited charges, but the re-use time is longer than for consumables. They also give slightly different effects. The patterns for gadgets depend on what materials you use, and what the desired result is. Stimulants Stimulants have many similarities to regular consumables, which the pattern also reflects. As mentioned, the biggest difference is you now have unlimited charges, but longer re-use time. The actual benefit in numbers might also be different. There are two different patterns for stimulant gadgets, depending on if you use elements or runes in the pattern. Kickbacks Gadgets with a Kickback effect will (or might) for a limited time trigger on any special events that happen to you. The triggering condition is determined by the runes in the top half of the pattern. If this condition is fulfilled then you will be given the benefit of the runes in the bottom half of the pattern. Note that not all the runes can be used as a trigger, but that all runes can be used as the benefit. Consumables Consumables, potions, energy drinks or animas can be made from most of the crafting materials. The pattern is the same for all. This will crate 3 consumables. Each one disappears from the inventory after use. The benefit they give varies depending on the materials used in the crafting process. Pure animas With these consumables the effect will not be removed if you die. However, they can not be made with all the materials. Video Guides Category:Removed from Secret World Legends Category:Items Category:Assembly